


Romance Isn't Dead Anymore, Lads

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Defending your BF's Honour, Dorks, Idiots the lot of them, Mentions of Sex, Pray for Nyx, Rare Pairings, background violence?, here we go again, like it happened but its not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Sometimes romance is patching up your boyfriends after they show up at your house covered in bruises because they got in a fight with someone who insulted you and you love them too much to remember that hospitals are a thing





	Romance Isn't Dead Anymore, Lads

**Author's Note:**

> Some gay shit I guess I mean I'm the only one writing this pairing so I may as well be 30000% self-indulgent lmao

When he opens his front door the last people he expects to see are his boyfriends, bruised, bleeding and  _ smiling _ . They’re leaning against each other for support, and Nyx knows, just by looking at the smug satisfaction in their eyes, exactly what's happened.

"You can't just pick a fight with someone because they insulted me," Nyx says, stepping back from the door to let his boyfriends hobble inside. Ignis looks sheepish at least but Prompto simply grins, blood trailing down his chin from his split lip. Nyx sighs. God help him he loves these morons. 

It doesn't take much effort to herd them into his bathroom, despite Ignis’ insistence that he can care for himself, but given that he winces everytime he leans to one side, Nyx thinks it’s safe to assume that he’s just putting on airs because he can and he’s  _ Ignis _ . Prompto’s already taking off his shirt, and there’s a nasty bruise forming on his back, right in the centre of his spine. 

Ignis huffs but does the same, and he’s covered in far more bruises than Prompto is, which brings up a lot of questions that Nyx decides to ask later on - preferably after he’s kissed them both until they’re glassy eyed and breathless, which is a mean tactic, probably, but they’re always more truthful in that state, and alcohol is a pain to get right now. 

He grabs some medic supplies from his cabinet under the sink, pushing Ignis down onto the toilet seat so he can do his injuries first. Prompto dabs at his lip, pushing at the cut with his tongue because he’s an adrenaline junkie and probably a masochist given how much he loves pain. He might also be a sadist though, and those particular thoughts  _ do something _ to Nyx that he has to consciously push back just so he can focus on the bruises in front of him.

Bruises not caused by anyone’s insane thirst and bedroom antics.

“You could’ve just left them, you know.” He presses his fingers against a bruise forming on Ignis’ stomach, not at all apologizing for the flinch it causes. 

Ignis looks offended at the idea of just letting them off and bristles in defence. "What's the point of dating you if I don't defend your honour!?"

“My hero,” Nyx drawls, dabbing a cloth against Ignis’ side, ignoring the pained wince because he’s feeling particularly petty tonight. Maybe he’s being a bit of a hypocrite, given how many times he’s gotten into fights just because someone has  _ sneered _ at his boyfriends, let alone anything else, but he reasons that this is justified because he doesn't come home covered in bruises, with bleeding lips and shallow cuts on his fingers. Because yes he can absolutely see those no matter how much Prompto tries to hide them.

It takes a few minutes to clean them both up, and even longer to get them into some cleaner clothes-

(“I have clothes back home,” Ignis protests and Prompto tries slinking his way back outside the front door.

Nyx grabs them both and hauls them over his shoulders into the bedroom, ignoring the whine that leaves Ignis’ lips and the way Prompto flops over him because he doesn't really have time for those kinds of thoughts right now.)

-but once he has them changed they settle easily enough under his bedsheets, despite the pouting and general childishness. If they didn't want him fussing they shouldn’t have come to his place, but they’re here now so they’re just going to have to suck it up like big boys and fucking  _ deal with it _ .

“Budge over I’m sleeping between you.” He doesn't wait for a reply before he starts pushing his way between them, making Ignis roll over with a huff of feigned annoyance.

“Sure,” Ignis snarks, “push me to the end of the bed, it’s not like I’m injured or anything.”

Prompto snickers at his remark, stretching languidly so he’s resting his head on Nyx’s chest, arms curled loosely around his waist. “You’ll be in a lot more pain if I let you sleep next to each other,” Nyx snorts, “you’re an octopus and Prompto  _ fidgets _ , so unless you want to wake up with even more bruises…”

Ignis and Prompto open their mouths to make some sort of sexual remark but wisely decide against it and simply settle back down with a sigh. They’ve already had to deal with an uncomfortable trip to the hospital because of an “accident” and that had been embarrassing enough the first time, so as much as Nyx would love nothing more than to indulge them, he’d rather not deal with that again.

Still, he supposes he can make for it with his kisses. Even if it does leave them on the edge, because he’s a dick like that.


End file.
